My Revenge
by lowbutt
Summary: Cho is mad at Harry for Cedric's death, so she does something no one expects...
1. The Begginning of My Summer

Cedric was dead. I was heartbroken, I could have killed Harry Potter, I almost did, but did not succeed. I had to do something about it. I asked for help, He responded.

It was rainy, we were going back to Hogwarts, it was my 5th year. I had had an interesting summer, let me tell you about it…

I woke up early on a Saturday morning. My mother had fixed crumpets for breakfast, my favorite. I ate breakfast, my mother started looking me over.

"Honey, what's wrong? You always look so sad, I never see your pretty smile anymore."

My mother had no idea how I felt, she hadn't lost the love of her life. Daddy was off on a business trip, he was always on a business trip. I never saw my father, but he earned my forgiveness by purchasing me school supplies and giving me money. But, that will never make me forgive him for him doing what he does. My father is a terrible man, he beats my mother and I, but my mother says she loves him too much and says he doesn't actually mean to do it. She thinks the reason he hits us is because he was treated that way. I'm supposed to be patient, but how can I be patient with a father that beats me?

I responded to my mother's inquiry, "Mom, I'm fine, just leave me alone."

I walked to my room and opened my scrapbook, there was Cedric. He looked so cute, his smile made me feel like he was back alive, but then I remembered he was dead and started pouting again. I turned the page, there was Harry Potter, I despised him. I saw him talk to that snake in 2nd year, I know he is evil, he killed Cedric.

I told my mother I was going to the park.

"Ok honey, be back by dinnertime!"

She always said that, but she didn't care if I wasn't back until 10 o'clock. We would just eat at 10 o'clock.

PARK

I sat on the swing thinking about Cedric.

"Oh! Why did you have to leave me! I am so alone without you!" I shouted. Luckily however, no one was in the park except for me, and my memories.

I saw snake-like eyes coming out of the fog

"But Cho, you are NOT alone…"

Hope you guys like my story! If I get some good reviews I'll write more!


	2. I'm Asked for Help

A dark figure was approaching me, I looked again, I couldn't believe it! Voldemort was slowly coming up to me, it was as if he wasn't walking, just drifting. Behind him was a snake. I looked away from his piercing red eyes. But I instantly looked back, I couldn't resist. He drifted closer, I could see him more clearly. His cloak was midnight black, his skin was pale-gray, but his face was what was really amazing, it was so snake-like. It was a strange diamond shape with a miniscule mouth and nose. He didn't look as scary as everyone said he was. But I was still afraid.

I knew there was no point in running, Vodelmort would catch me. He shot a rope out of his wand that instantly tied itself around me. But strangely, not too tight. In fact, if I had wanted to, I could've gotten out of it with my bare hands, which was good because he took away my wand.

"St-Stay a-away fr-from m-me…" I stuttered.

He just laughed, "But dear, I have a great favor to ask of you."

I was puzzled, he frightened me so, but I had a need for all the power he was giving off, it was like a bee sipping the last sweet nectar from a flower. I didn't say anything, just stared. I got so interested in what he was saying I completely forgot about escaping.

"What do you mean? I have nothing you do not, why do you need me?"

He laughed again; I could see the hungry look in his eyes. He was ready for the kill, like a cat with a mouse. I knew the end was coming for me, I screamed.

"NO! BE QUIET!" He cast a spell on me that made all the noise leave me, I tried talking but no noise, nothing. "I do not wish to harm you, I wish for your help, my assistants will take you to my hiding spot where they will tell you all about it."

Out of the fog came several shadows, I was the most frightened I had ever been. They were wearing black cloaks, and were all hissing "Hisss….." I heard one say in a sneering voice, "Sir, should I take her back to MY mansion?"

I figured this was Lucious Malfoy, I knew he was a Death Eater, and he bragged about how rich he was every time he saw someone. I knew his son, Draco, he was terrible, but not nearly as disgusting as Harry Potter. Harry Potter, every time I think of him I wish him death. Oh Cedric! I miss you so much!

I was about to run away when I saw a blue flash of light, I was knocked out.

Hope you guys like my 2nd chapter, It's not very long (I have problems with these things!) I'll try and make then longer! I'll start writing again when I get at least 1 good review!


	3. Malfoy Mansion

When I awoke I was in a nice, comfy bed. "Oh, it all must have been a dream." I thought, but I looked at my hands, I still had ropes on them. It wasn't a dream. I got out of bed and looked at the room, it seemed pretty normal to me, there was a chair with a desk, a bookshelf, a bathroom, TV set with VCR and there was a set of clothes sitting on the chair waiting for me! I put on the new robes and admired myself, I looked at the tag, it was from practically the most expensive shop in the world! I saw a painting on the wall, it was a fruit basket! Oh! That reminded me how hungry I was! I hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. I never got to go home to mother for supper. Oh no! My mother! She was probably worried sick about me! What time was it…I looked at the clock, 11 a.m.! I started looking for something to eat. "Oh, boy I'm hungry." I said to myself. As if she was reading my mind Lucious' wife Narcissa I believe Draco had told me last year. Anyways her name didn't matter.

"Hello Cho, would you care for some bacon and eggs?" She asked.

"Ummm…yes, please."

She handed the plate to me, with a glass of orange juice, too bad I was allergic to orange juice…

The food tasted delicious. The Bacon was fried and very crispy, and the eggs were not too runny, not to hard.

"Is there anything else you'd like, dear?" asked Draco's mom.

"No, thank you, but may I explore, it's quite boring in this room…"

"No, Sorry dear, you may NOT leave this room, I keep it locked. But there are a few things in here, books, cards, TV." She looked at me. "Normally we don't give our guests this great of a place, consider yourself lucky. But since you're needed by the Dark Lord, you get special treatment."

Then she left the room, I heard five locks click. FIVE! Can you believe it? It's not like I'm going to run away, I'd have no chance, and I enjoy it here, I'm pampered. I decided to busy myself with reading, I loved to read, it took me away to far away places, away from my mother and…father.

I looked at the bookshelves, I decided I might as well study for the coming year. I pulled out "Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them" Even though I hated the teacher didn't mean I had to hate the subject, right? I finished the book, looked at the clock, 5 o'clock. I was starting to get hungry again. Click, Click, Click, Click, Click. Lucious walked in, "The Dark Lord will see you now, please follow me."

I followed him down the winding stairs and through the huge corridors. I'd never seen so many doors! Finally we arrived at the dungeon.

"The Dark Lord will see to you in a minute."

I waited…it was very cold down here. Finally I heard slow, long, footsteps and a hiss.

"Cho, as I said before, I have a favor to ask of you. If you fail to accept, I'm afraid you will befall a terrible fate."

Cho wondered what Voldemort meant. But she though it best to accept the task, whatever it was.

"I accept Vol------ I mean, Dark Lord. What is the favor you wish to ask of me?"

"You must…" Voldemort's voice trailed off and everything went black.

Hey everyone! Hope you liked my 3rd chapter! It's a LITTLE bit longer than my first 2! Make lots of reviews if I'm good and what I need to improve on!


End file.
